


hide & seek | kaminari

by nyakamin



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Kaminari Denki is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakamin/pseuds/nyakamin
Summary: ┊❛ it's like our little game of hide and seek ! ❜ ⌇✎ᝰ┆y/n gets pulled into a game of hide and seek with the bakusquad at 2am one night, eventually joining them. as time passes , she finds herself slowly falling for a certain boy.☁ . . ⇢ *｡⋆ฺ kaminari x female reader ◟⋆ฺstatus :: completed ˘͈ᵕ˘͈✧ ˖⋆ plot/story :: nyakamin୧ *·˚ bnha :: horikoshi kohei┆ ೃ࿔*
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. one

the reader here is female and i will use she/her pronouns so pls don't read if you don't like that!   
quirk info  
SHIELD   
\- you can form a shield in any place   
\- it protects you from anything (i repeat anything) for 20 minutes at most   
\- if you use it repeatedly for too long the shield will weaken and the amount of time it holds will shorten


	2. two

"...𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙔 𝙊𝙍 𝙉𝙊𝙏, here i come!" mina announced, loudly as she could but soft enough not to alert the teachers. kaminari panicked, not having found his hiding spot. in a frenzy, he walked past room after room, searching for someone who would likely be awake at this ungodly hour. 

he had initially thought of hiding in the common area, but everyone hid there so much to the point the seeker knew all the hiding spots there. so, he ruled that option out. 

iida's room...ojiro...hagakure... probably not. finally, he chanced upon y/n's room. there wasn't a hundred per cent chance she would be awake, but he was desperate. at the time, the idea seemed felicitous- he could faintly hear mina's footsteps, which meant that he would be caught soon if he didn't hide immediately. 

letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, followed by a a small laugh, he knocked on the door to y/n's room. 

-

y/n let out a yawn as her eyes followed the animated people on her screen. she shifted her gaze to the clock on the wall; 2am. it had been quite a long time since she'd stayed up so late to watch anime. sighing, she promised herself to go to sleep after this episode. that was also what she said to herself the previous episode, but whatever. 

the audio blaring in her ears were suddenly interrupted by a laugh, followed by a frantic knocking on the door. 

a frown creasing her eyebrows, she paused the anime she was watching and made her way to the door. the moment it unlocked, a familiar blonde haired boy entered.

"kaminari?" y/n asked. "what-"

"ssh!" he clamped a hand over her mouth. "don't say anything, let me hide in here for a while." 

"kaminari," y/n's voice came out as muffled. "if you don't remove your hand in three seconds, i'm going to bite it." 

"bite it, go on. i don't care." 

y/n rolled her eyes, and bit the inside of kaminari's hand. 

"wh- oWW! i didn't know you'd actually do it!" he hissed, removing his hand instantly and rubbing it with his free hand.

"then don't tell me to 'go on, i don't care.' " 

after about another ten seconds, they both heard footsteps run past the room, and kaminari started to explain. "sorry about that! we're playing hide and seek, see, and i suck at finding good hiding spots, so i..." 

y/n zoned out, studying the boy in front of her. messy hair, flushed face, hair down- no one styles their hair at 2am- slightly panting, and her mind went to places it shouldn't have.

"you look like you just-" y/n started.

"i didn't." 

a playful grin danced on her face and she burst out laughing. "for legal reasons, that was a joke." 

"tone down with the laughing! or they're gonna find us! i mean, me!" 

"i literally don't care if they do," she told him, not stopping her laughing. "i won't get caught, so it doesn't affect me." 

"by the way, what's your grade on the latest test?" kaminari questioned. 

"i... uh, i failed it." y/n scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

"wait, you got an F? i got an F too!" kaminari cheered. "we're twinning!" 

"i heard bakugou, momo and todoroki scored pretty high." 

"really?" kaminari asked. "must be nice knowing what's going on all the time." 

y/n chuckled, glancing up at him. 

taking a peek outside the door, kaminari said while walking out, "okay, i think mina's gone. i'm gonna go out now-"

he was cut off when y/n suddenly pulled him back inside- by his shirt. 

"what?" he asked. "wh-"

"ssh! i saw mina, you dummy. you were gonna get caught." 

he smirked. "look who cares about me getting caught now."

y/n hit him lightly. "shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how dorms work


	3. three

𝙔/𝙉 𝙏𝙐𝙍𝙉𝙀𝘿 𝙊𝙑𝙀𝙍 in her bed, earphones plugged into her phone while she watched the anime she didn't manage to complete the day before. it was dark out, obviously— she was waiting for 2am. why? she didn't know. she had to convince herself she wasn't, in fact, waiting for the boy who'd come to her room in search of a hiding spot the previous night. 

1.48am, the clock read. ugh, another 12 minutes. honestly, she would say she was bored— technically, she could live with very little hours of sleep, and nothing interesting ever happened to her. until last night, of course. 

right before she could watch light yagami arch over L's grave in death note, a knock on her door sounded throughout her room. she tilted her head to face the door, pausing the anime once again. "who is it?" 

"me!" 

"i—" she sighed, getting up anyway. who responds 'me!' when asked who you are? like that helps. 

it was cute, but she wouldn't admit it. 

"you again?" 

"yup," he said, slipping past her into her room. "sorry, love, i couldn't find a hiding spot. you know i'm kinda dumb." 

"you really aren't," y/n said, trying to hide the blush from what he called her. rolling onto her bed and burying her head into her pillow, she murmured, "you should find another hiding spot. you know they'll eventually find out. you hid here yesterday." 

"nope!" he smiled triumphantly. "today, sero is seeking, so he wouldn't know my hiding spot from yesterday." 

when she didn't answer, he asked, "what're you watching?" 

"death note," she answered, giving him one side of her earphones. "you can watch if you want." 

the next scene made y/n laugh and kaminari cringe, but they both sat through it anyway. after, however, kaminari started imitating him.

"this is my perfect victory!" kaminari mimicked again, making y/n's stomach hurt with laughter. "shut it! my stomach hurts from laughing already." 

a few minutes after both their laughter died down, kaminari sat down on the floor, staring up at y/n who was on the bed. "so what are we gonna do? y'know, sero sucks at finding us. sometimes it takes an hour. i'm bored." 

"we can listen to music." 

"ooh! what kind?" 

"jirou's," y/n said. 

"jirou lets you listen to her music?" kaminari's eyes lit up. 

"...yup. i have a few recordings." 

"let me see! i mean, hear!" 

"okay." y/n plugged in her earphones, playing a recording of one of jirou's songs in her phone. as she watched the boy, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but she also felt a little... hurt, maybe. she didn't understand his excitement, but she let him listen to the other three songs anyway.


	4. four

"𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙊𝙉, 𝙔/𝙉, pleaseeee?" kaminari begged. "bakubro went to sleep early tonight, so we're short on one player. can't you join?" 

"technically hide and seek doesn't need a certain number of people," y/n pointed out. "i don't need to join. y'all can play with four people." 

"but it's not fun!" he whined. "plus, we find each other too fast. it's more fun with you around!" 

y/n smiled, "so you just want me there."

"i never said that." 

"don't lie. go on, say it." the teasing tone in her voice made sero and mina laugh and kaminari let out a puff of air.

"fine," kaminari said, "i want you there. can you play with us now?" 

"okay," she grinned, hopping off her bed. 

"yayyyy!" kaminari squealed. "can i seek?" 

"nope, it's my turn. tomorrow's yours," kirishima said, guiding them to the common area. "i'm gonna start counting! one, two, three..." 

"hey!" y/n poked kaminari. "where are we gonna hide?" 

" 'we'?" 

"yes, we." she said, running a hand through her hair. "i don't even know any good hiding spots yet." 

"what makes you think i know one, then?" kaminari whisper-yelled, pulling her along. "anyway, i do. i found one this morning." 

"see? i knew it." she ran alongside kaminari, a surprised expression crossing her face when he stopped in front of bakugou's dorm.

"wha—"

"he always forgets to lock his door." 

"ohh," a playful smile settled on y/n's lips as she took a few tentative steps into the room. kaminari tip toed after her and tried his best not to make any noise— who knew what an angry bakugou disrupted from his sleep could do? 

"so, where? we're not just gonna sit out here in the open, right?" y/n gestured to the surprisingly neat floor. 

"yeah, first, close the door..." 

"right." 

"um, under the bed?" kaminari suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

"under his bed?" y/n repeated incredulously. "are you crazy?" 

"yes," kaminari smiled. 

"okay, good. me too. let's go." 

slowly, y/n crawled under bakugou's bed and lay flat on the ground, kaminari following after. when they were both hidden from sight, she turned over, whispering, "do you think he'll hear us?" 

"i don't know," kaminari whispered back. "he might. but i strongly believe he's a heavy sleeper. i mean, listen to that snoring." 

"pfft—" y/n chuckled, covering her mouth so as to let out as little sound as possible.

"this is boring." 

"i know." 

"let's do something." 

"okay," y/n said as her mischievous mind began to think up a plan. "if it involves getting into trouble, are you still down?" 

"yes, obviously. that's mostly what i do!"

y/n shook her head in amusement, and began to whisper the plan in kaminari's ear. 

"wait, that could get me killed." 

"nope. he's all talk and no action." 

giggling, y/n clenched her fists, beginning to hit the bottom of bakugou's bed repeatedly. kaminari started doing so as well, and soon enough they heard bakugou let out an annoyed groan. 

there was a moment of silence and y/n and kaminari looked at each other in confusion. all of a sudden, bakugou's face peered under the bed and he didn't look happy. 

"shit! run!" y/n urged kaminari out from under the bed and they both dashed out of the room, giggling. bakugou followed after, exploding the air behind him with both hands to propel him forward.

"he's gaining on us! l/n, make your shield or something!" kaminari yelled, dodging as bakugou tried to fire an explosion at his face.

"alright!" y/n called out, forming a shield around them as they ran for their lives. 

"kaminari! my shield breaks in two min—" y/n was cut off as she collided into something. glancing up, her eyes widened and she backed away slowly.

bumping into aizawa was not part of her plan.


	5. five

𝙆𝘼𝙈𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙍𝙄 𝙇𝙀𝙏 𝙊𝙐𝙏 a stifled yawn as aizawa entered the classroom. it was their usual homeroom session in the morning, and based on what happened the night before, some sort of punishment would be met out.

"kaminari, l/n," aizawa said, "there was a problem last night." 

y/n nodded, and looked across to see kaminari gulp. 

"because of the explosions, some of the doors were charred. it woke a lot of students too, so i think i need to deal with this," aizawa said, monotonous as ever. "both of you will have one hour of detention. but since it's your first time this year, i will not make you do chores as a punishment." 

after aizawa addressed a few more situations, he dismissed the class. kaminari sagged in his seat. "i wanted to go out with the rest of the squad this afternoon," he whined. 

y/n got up from her seat, pulling her chair with her. she dragged it in front of kaminari's desk, sitting at the same table as him. "sorry," she mumbled. just then, the whole squad from last night walked towards kaminari's table.

"sorry we didn't own up," mina apologised while sero and kirishima nodded their heads. "it's unmanly for us not to admit to being part of the game." 

"you weren't involved in waking bakugou up! it's fine!" y/n stated, volleying them an easy smile.

"i still feel kinda bad, though," sero said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"me too," kirishima agreed.

"don't be!" y/n waved her hand in the air dismissively. she leaned forward, letting her head rest in her arms. "anyway, we'll be together, so it's fine, right, kaminari?" 

"wait, i forgot we're gonna be together!" kaminari exclaimed, standing up from excitement and slamming the table a little too loudly.

"you forgot? excuse me, the disrespect." 

"sorry!" 

"forgiven but never forgotten, kami." 

"kami?"

"kami." 

"a nickname? makes me feel special, yo." kaminari didn't bother to hide the evident blush on his cheeks. "is this asking me out?" 

y/n smirked, pulling kaminari down by his tie so their faces were inches apart. "you never get anywhere with girls so you take these stuff too seriously," y/n laughed, poking his cheek with her free hand before strolling away.

y/n faintly heard a "yo, she got you there, man," and a "she got game!" as she walked away from the scene and she laughed lightly.

_come to think of it, i wonder why he doesn't get girls._


	6. six

"𝙐𝙂𝙃, 𝙄 𝘾𝘼𝙉'𝙏 believe we have to do homework! during detention!" y/n lamented. she sighed heavily, pouting as she wagged her tired hand. "my hand hurts." 

"right? this is outrageous," kaminari placed his pencil back down on the table. 

y/n flicked the pencil and let it spin a round on her hand. "hey, sorry for getting you into trouble, though." 

"no, you don't need to apologise, i caused trouble too," he responded, shaking his head at the thought. "how long are we even supposed to stay here?" 

"we have, about, like, an hour left." y/n said, checking her wrist watch. 

"that's so long," kaminari complained. "and aizawa sensei should be here. he said he would, right...?" 

"right, he did!" y/n got up and peeked outside of the door. "he isn't here yet. maybe he's busy. anyway, it's good, since i don't think he likes us too much, and we can cause trouble here." 

"you've got a point," kaminari said. "i'm bored." 

"i know. wanna do something to pass time?" y/n suggested.

"do wha?" kaminari asked, then laughed when he realised y/n had begun folding a paper aeroplane. "are we that desperate?" 

"i am, i don't know about you," y/n replied. "okay, i'll stand here, so go stand in that corner. then we can throw it to each other." 

"okay!" he punched the air with his fist, jumping over a chair and running to the corner. 

"catch!" y/n said as she threw the aeroplane across the classroom. kaminari caught it and threw it back, asking, "how long are we gonna keep this up?" 

"are you bored already?" y/n laughed, catching the paper aeroplane but not throwing it back. "what do you wanna do, then?" 

"we could play hide and seek," he suggested.

"in a classroom? sorry to break it to you, kami, but there are like, three potential hiding spots."

"well, use the three, i guess," he shrugged. "i'll seek!" he placed his hands over his eyes, facing the front of the classroom. "one, two, three..." 

y/n rolled her eyes, smiling anyway as she pulled out todoroki's chair. as a hoax, she pulled out a few other chairs before crawling under todoroki's table.

"...twenty! okay, i'm gonna find you now." kaminari removed his hands from his eyes and blinked a few times. 

"l/n... where are you?" he asked in a sing-song voice, peering under the tables of the chairs that y/n had pulled out. 

he's approaching, his voice is clearer now, y/n thought to herself, shifting a little to peek out of the table. 

"aH HA! caught you!" kaminari cried, running towards her. adrenaline pumped through y/n's veins as she let out a giggle and fervently tried to crawl away. 

in the spur of the moment, kaminari hadn't been looking where he was going, and ended up tripping over a chair— the one right in front of y/n. he shrieked, and desperately stretched out a hand, hoping that y/n's head wouldn't hit the ground.

the panic in y/n's eyes slowly faded as she glanced up at kaminari, who fell on top of her but didn't fail to protect her from suffering an injury to her head. "kami?" she asked, "are you okay?" 

"yes, yeah, um i am!" he spluttered. "are you okay, though? i mean, i did fall on—"

the both of them were interrupted when the door to the classroom suddenly opened and they saw aizawa entering. 

"sorry for being late— oh, uh." he stared at them in disbelief, presumably from the position they were in. 

"u—um! aizawa sensei! we weren't doing anything!" kaminari stammered, instantaneously getting off of y/n and dusting imaginary dust from his pants.

"yes... good to know. i will... come back in five minutes. please carry on." 

y/n stared at kaminari in silence, then began laughing at how flustered he was. "you should've seen your face!" she remarked, although her own face was flushed with embarrassment. 

"you're pretty red yourself, too." kaminari mumbled, only causing y/n to laugh even harder as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

five minutes later, aizawa re-entered the classroom, and the rest of the detention was spent in silence— except for the occasional giggling followed by the 'shut up'.


	7. seven

"𝙔𝙊𝙐'𝙍𝙀 𝙊𝘽𝙎𝙀𝙎𝙎𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙊𝙑𝙀𝙍 it, y/n," tokoyami said during lunch as he took a bite of his own food. the two were sitting at the same table, in the cafeteria. "it's unhealthy." 

"i am not obsessing over it," y/n denied. she had just told tokoyami about what had happened the day before during detention, and according to tokoyami, it was the fifth time she'd talked about it that day.

"i'm just saying," she insisted. "he walked in on us! not that we were doing anything, but he walked in on us!" 

"yes, y/n, i know." tokoyami sighed. "you know, maybe you like him." 

"i don't!" she took a few strands of her hair, twirling them round her finger. "even if i do, i'm pretty sure he likes jirou." 

"what makes you think that?" 

"well, that time when he was in my room—" she began.

"he was in your room," tokoyami gave her a knowing expression. "anyway, continue." 

"we were bored," y/n continued, "and so i suggested we could listen to jirou's music, and he got really excited—"

"that could be because she never lets him hear it. i get to hear it sometimes and he complains about it." 

"yes, okay. how many times are you gonna interrupt me?" y/n shot him a look. tokoyami shrugged. 

"anyway, as i was saying, after that i asked him if he liked jirou a lot, and he said yeah, her music's super cool." y/n finished. "he literally admitted to liking her." 

tokoyami blinked a few times, then almost began laughing. "y/n, he said yeah, her music's super cool. that means he likes her music, not her. and he thinks she's cool." 

y/n stared at him in disbelief. "like i'm supposed to know that! anyway, i have other reasons why he wouldn't like me."

"so we're not gonna talk about how you like him?" 

"let's not go that far," y/n said, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "i'm not attractive, anyway." 

"and what makes you think that?" tokoyami glanced up from his food.

"well, not that i want him to, but mineta doesn't even come close to me. like sometimes he shows me he isn't interested. which sucks, because he doesn't even have standards. i mean, it says a lot." 

"he doesn't go close to you because kaminari's his friend, and he likes you, or began liking you, so mineta backs off. it's basic respect." 

y/n opened her mouth to retort, then closed it— she didn't have anything left to counter. "nope," was all she came up with before resuming to eat her food.

"you're in denial." tokoyami said matter-of-factly, gesturing to dark shadow. "see, dark shadow agrees." 

y/n shifted her gaze to see dark shadow aggressively shaking her head. "not quite. she loves me, toko. you can't pitch her against me."


	8. eight

"𝙔𝙊, 𝘾𝘼𝙉 𝙄 come over?" y/n asked, holding her phone to her ear. 

"no," tokoyami's voice sounded on the other end of the line. "dark shadow is learning a tiktok dance."

"i could teach her," y/n protested.

"sorry, no." 

"why?" 

"because i'm learning it too. you're not seeing that." 

as soon as he finished that sentence, tokoyami hung up, leaving y/n in a surprised state. he doesn't want me to see him learning a tiktok dance... he's embarrassed by that? really?

she let out a small laugh as she made her way to the common area. _maybe i should find kaminari,_ she thought to herself. she'd originally told him she wasn't joining the game of hide and seek, but she didn't care. plus, it would be kaminari's turn to seek this round.

"hello?" y/n asked, stepping into the common area. it was dark, and empty— no sight of kaminari counting. had the game already started? 

"psst! y/n! i'm here! come here!" a familiar voice said and y/n whipped her head round to see a hand gesturing for her to come over. 

"kaminari!" y/n whispered. "what are you doing? i thought it was your turn to seek." 

"it was, but bakugou joined and he wanted to seek, so." kaminari laughed nervously, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "i didn't have a choice." 

"how do you even get bakugou to join? it's amazing honestly, considering his... personality!" 

"we don't." 

y/n looked at kaminari questioningly. "what do you mean, you don't?" 

"he joins on his own accord, like when he can't sleep or stuff. other nights he's sound asleep by 8.30," kaminari said.

y/n snickered. "8.30?" 

"yup." 

y/n peeked round the corner, making sure no one was approaching. "hey, i wanted to ask you something." 

"yeah?" 

"i heard some rumours," y/n lied, "about you." 

"ooh! what are they about?" 

"uh, about jirou." y/n glanced at him nervously as she played with a strand of her hair. "do you like her?" 

"yes! she's super cool!" he whisper-yelled, showing y/n a thumbs up. his eyes glinted in the moonlit room.

"no," y/n placed her elbow on the couch, letting her head rest in her arm. "i mean like as in like like. do you like her romantically?" 

he looked as if he was considering the thought. "romanti— no!" he laughed. "why would you think that?" 

"i mean, you two just seemed pretty close, so i—"

"i think of her more like a younger sister, y'know? or a cousin!" he mused. "yeah! a cousin could work. maybe i'll ask her if she wants to be my cousin!" he grinned excitedly, his hands unconsciously forming the thumbs-up position again.

y/n shook her head in amusement, giggling at him. "kaminari, i don't think that's how people get related." more muffled giggles could be heard as she tried to tone down by covering her mouth.

kaminari started cracking up at her contagious laughter. "stop laughing! it's making me laugh! and i don't know what's funny!" 

"it's not my fault my laugh's contagious!"

"okay," kaminari began after the laughter died down. "but in all seriousness, i don't like her romantically," he shrugged. "i just think she's really cool and she should realise that." 

"what's all this— heh, you dumbasses are hiding together, huh?" bakugou stomped into the common area, lifting an eyebrow. "cool. but your nuts for brains are gonna get caught easily. find a better spot!" he yelled, stomping back out the common area.


	9. nine

"𝙊𝙄. 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙀." bakugou grunted as he dragged kaminari by his shirt into the bush.

"huh? what? no!" kaminari's panicked voice was heard before there was a huge electrocution behind the bush. moments later, kaminari came out. his hands were in his signature pose— the two thumbs up signs. "whey..." 

"what? what did bakugou do?" sero asked, trying to hold in his own laughter as he watched kaminari, in idiot mode, in front of him. jirou already burst into laughter, using a hand to clutch her stomach and the other to cover her mouth.

"wheey!" kaminari said again as he jumped into the air. "wheey!" 

the whole class was already in fits of laughter. except todoroki, who had been facing the other way.

"you're laughing too much!" y/n said, grinning at jirou who looked like she had an awfully hard time breathing. 

—

"today was a long, tiring day. i need sleep." y/n convinced herself before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

when she came out, she flopped onto her bed. her eyes were wide awake as she stared blankly at the ceiling. i'm not tired.

"i'm gonna get eyebags," she reminded herself. "if i don't sleep now." trying to get into a comfortable position, she tossed and turned in her bed. after about fifteen minutes, she heaved a long sigh. giving up on trying to sleep, she got up and went out of her room, hoping that she would find something interesting to do.

as usual, she entered the common area, looking around for any sign of life. "guys? is anyone here? i know i said i wouldn't be joining, but..." she let her voice trail off as she caught sight of kaminari.

there was something off about him, though. his shoulders were shaking slightly and she could hear slight sniffles coming from him.

no way. is he crying?

"...yo? kami?" y/n called hesitantly as she took a few tentative steps towards him. 

immediately, he wiped his face and turned around, a smile spreading across his face. "yo!" 

way too cheerful.

"hi," y/n said as she sat down cross-legged beside him. "were you crying?" 

he opened his mouth, then closed it. "you saw?" 

"yup. do you want to talk about it?" y/n tried to make herself sound as casual as possible so that kaminari wouldn't think that it was wrong or be uncomfortable. 

"yeah, actually..." kaminari grabbed a fistful of his hair. "remember today when i short circuited myself to distract the others from bakugou giving kirishima money— and also to cheer them up?" 

y/n nodded.

he sucked in a breath. "it's so scary," he choked out, his voice breaking. "to short circuit myself, i mean. my brain fries. sero told me before that he worries for me like that, but i always shrug it off and assure him i'm fine." 

"but you're—"

"but i should be used to it," he cut her off. the kaminari in front of y/n was the one that hid nothing. the strong walls he built around how he truly felt was crumbling, and she was there to see it.

"since i do it to cheer people up, and i do it so often, i should be used to it. even if i was, that doesn't mean it won't hurt. and even if it does hurt, i don't want to say it..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "why am i even saying this? forget what i told you, please," he said, somehow managing to make his smile bright even while tears were spilling from his eyes.

y/n clenched her fists, fighting with her inner self— debating over what she should say. what she could say. this whole time, she hadn't bothered to notice the flicker of terror in his eyes before he covered himself with electricity. now, she berated herself for she had no words of comfort, nothing to say to possibly ease what he was feeling.

"...c'mere." y/n said, arms outstretched as she pulled kaminari into a hug. it was the only thing she thought she could do that was morally right, anyway. more than a million thoughts were already racing through her head— the realisation of how easy it was for him to hide his emotions about any situation. how long he's been doing it. what other negative feelings he could be hiding. 

"why don't you stop doing that, for now?" y/n suggested lightly. "we could find other ways to cheer people up." 

"no," he mumbled into her shoulder. "it's not really about that." 

"huh?"

"it's just that being funny that way is one of my only redeeming qualities." 

the words slowly sank in.


	10. ten

"𝙔𝙊! 𝘿𝙀𝙉𝙆𝙄, 𝙒𝘼𝙉𝙉𝘼 have a go at sparring?" kirishima asked, smashing his hardened fists together. "bakubro doesn't want to today!" 

"oh, uh..." a drop of sweat trickled down kaminari's forehead, lingering at his chin before falling to the floor. placing a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly, he said,"i can't. i have homework i forgot to do. sorry bro!" he smiled apologetically.

"nah, it's completely fine!" kirishima assured kaminari before running off somewhere. from experience, probably to bother bakugou or something along the lines of that.

y/n stood at the sides with mina, pretending to engage in a conversation with her while actually listening in to what kaminari was saying. she didn't fail to notice the flash of a 'you know i'm not good at that...' look on his face before he refused. even better, she just saw momo help him with finishing all his homework during free period. 

she sighed, scratching her head. "listen, ashido," she placed a hand on a surprised mina's shoulder, "i really have to run now. i'm sorry for not really listening to what you said, queen. i just have some stuff i wanna do. i'm really sorry!" y/n apologised profusely before running after kaminari.

mina's eyes followed y/n as she saw the girl make her way over to kaminari. a smile worked its way onto her face as she grinned mischievously. 

—

"kaminari!" y/n called, rushing out of the school gates. he didn't seem to hear her— y/n realised he had airpods in each ear, and he didn't stop walking. rolling her eyes, she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

why the hell is he walking so fast? she thought to herself. a conflicted feeling welled up inside her. why was she so determined to talk to him? bring back the smile on his face? 

it was because he opened up to her— he allowed himself to become vulnerable in her presence— but she hadn't been empathetic enough. she hadn't managed to let him think that he was worth everything and people didn't just like him because of him being funny in ways he didn't even enjoy.

the guilty feeling, probably mixed with other emotions, kindled a fire within her, forcing herself to run faster until she finally got in front of him.

placing her hands on her knees, she caught her breath. "hi," she smiled. 

kaminari removed his airpods. "hi," he greeted back. "what's up?" 

"i love you," she said, ignoring the widening of his eyes and pulling him into a hug. "and you have lots of good qualities. i love you and we all love you. you need to realise that." 

she could feel the part of her shirt, where his head was, dampening. he sighed. "i—"

"i have a 6 page essay written on it," y/n pulled away, slamming the papers on his chest. "because you're dumb and you have such low self esteem." 

she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "i didn't expect you to— you didn't have to do this," he smiled sadly, tilting his head to the side as he plucked at the corners of the papers.

"if you ever feel sad," y/n said, "you can read this! i hope it makes you feel better about yourself." 

"thank you..." 

"oh! and, do you want me to help you train your quirk? and physical combat too. i won't get hurt cause of my shield."   
y/n offered. 

slowly, he nodded. 

"see? you never have to hide anything from me. i'll just seek it out. then help you, of course. like our little games of hide and—"

she was cut off when he lifted her chin with his index finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. her eyes widened, mouth parting slightly before she pulled him closer and kissed back.


	11. eleven

𝙔/𝙉 𝘽𝙀𝙂𝘼𝙉 𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙂 a shield around herself as she explained the details to kaminari. "try not to touch these with your electricity. but electrocute everything else within this area."

"okay!" he agreed, a determined smile on his face as y/n sat on a nearby chair with her shield for protection. he charged himself up, covered himself with electricity and touched a chair.

the loud shocking sound made y/n jump slightly. however, when she looked around her, she realised he finally did it. 

"yayyy! you did it, finally!" y/n cheered. "this is our... fourty-second try. wow, we've been at it for 2 whole hours." she let out an exhausted puff of air. "i'm tired." 

"should we take a break?" kaminari suggested with a huge smile on his face. 

"we can, but can you try one last thing?" 

kaminari looked a little confused, but nodded anyway. "okay." 

"can you paralyse people when you come into contact with them? enough to hurt them or shock them but not enough to kill them?" 

"i think i can do that," he rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty. 

"okay, try it on me." 

"what?" he exclaimed. "no! why? what if i mess up?" 

"trust me, you won't." y/n volleyed him a reassuring smile, although she herself was quite shaken up over the fact that she was going to let him try his quirk on her— without a shield. they had to see if the effect would work— they didn't want to kill as aspiring heroes. and no one else would volunteer themselves for this.

"...okay, i'll try it." kaminari said. if she ends up way too hurt, i'm going to kill myself for it.

kaminari covered himself with electricity— he tried his very best to control the amount— and placed his hand on y/n's shoulder.

almost immediately, he caught her in his other hand as she fell. she was, indeed, paralysed— but well and alive, breathing. he didn't know how to check for her pulse so he just bent down near her nose to confirm she was breathing.

he heaved a sigh of relief, slinging her body over his shoulder and walking to recovery girl's office, just in case anything else was wrong.

—

y/n's eyes fluttered open, the blurred vision of a blonde haired boy coming into view. she blinked a few more times, vision adjusting to the light. 

kaminari was looking at her with a smile and two thumbs up. 'it worked!' he mouthed. 

"am i well enough to go?" y/n asked recovery girl. she nodded.

y/n, with the help of kaminari, got off the bed and walked back in the direction of their dorm rooms.

"i wanna sleep," y/n yawned. she dragged her limbs after her as if they were on shackles. her eyelids were heavy and kept falling closed until she realised she was still walking. 

"you wanna sleep in my room?" kaminari asked, leading her to his room.

"mm-hmm. i'm gonna shower first." 

after she took a shower, she climbed into kaminari's bed, smiling when his scent enveloped her. _why is his bed more comfortable than mine? what am i doing wrong?_

she tried to sleep, but right before she was about to start dreaming, her eyelids shot open. she groaned, turning to face the other side. _i feel like i'm missing something._

"hey... uh," kaminari entered the room after his shower, slipping on a shirt from his closet. "there's only one bed." 

"mm-hmm." 

"this is my room." 

"mm." 

"guess i'll just sleep on the floor—"

"do whatever you want." y/n opened an eye.

kaminari pouted. 

"fine, i'll scoot over. and then we can sleep at the edges of the bed, and hope we don't fall off, or—"

"or we could cuddle," he interrupted.

"tha—" she paused. "that doesn't sound too bad right now..." 

he beamed, getting into bed beside her. as soon as he lay down, y/n wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "you smell good," she commented.

"of course i do, i just showered," he answered with a shit-eating grin. "night, love." 

"goodnight," she said in response.

_oh, this is what i was missing._


	12. twelve

𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙀𝙔𝙀𝙎 𝙎𝙇𝙊𝙒𝙇𝙔 blinked open. she tried to get up, then realised that she wasn't laying on the bed, she was laying on denki. 

she stares in surprise, crossed with confusion. then, the memories of what happened the night before slowly flowed through her mind. her eyes widening, she facepalmed— what was she thinking? faintly, she remembers asking him to cuddle— only something her sleepy self would request. always making bad decisions.

this wasn't really a bad decision, though, she thought. she was about to gently shake kaminari awake but changed her mind. _he looks so cute!!! oh my god._

blush began to cover her cheeks as she recalled the feeling of hugging him while falling asleep. all of a sudden, his eyes shot open, small amounts of electricity coming out through the tips of his hair.

"good morning, babe? why is your face so red?" 

"nothing," y/n lied, smiling to herself. "i was gonna wake you up but i guess you woke yourself. i'm gonna go shower now. oh! and we have a test today." she said as she made her way to the door. when she opened it, taking a step outside, she froze. 

jirou was exiting from the other side of the dorms at the same time. she looked at y/n, an eyebrow raised. her gaze shifted between y/n and the name 'kaminari' on the door, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. jirou covered her mouth in realisation.

"jirou—" y/n started.

—

y/n walked towards the classroom, anxiety starting to pool in her stomach. sure, she had studied— but she never did score well, so the nervousness stayed. right before she entered the classroom, a boy stopped by their class, starting to speak in a very loud tone.

"ah, looks like the famous class 1a is gonna take their test! now, imagine— how embarrassing would it be if class b scored higher? huh? huh? unlike you conceited people, we worked excessively hard for this. you all better..." the blonde haired guy, with his hair swept to the side, spat.

"who's that?" y/n asked when she saw kaminari come round the corner. 

"oh, that's monoma. he hates us and has a reputation for it." 

y/n glanced at kaminari, giving him an irritated look. she nodded in monoma's direction, rolling her eyes. kaminari looked at him, then looked back at y/n. the two of them began communicating with their eyes before kaminari nodded and walked in monoma's direction.

kaminari walks towards the entrance of the classroom, placing his hand on monoma's shoulder, saying, "hey, sorry, but you're blocking the entrance!" 

a loud click sounded throughout the classroom as monoma fell to the floor. kaminari stared at him, blinking, then shrugged like he didn't see anything and walked to his seat. y/n followed after, trying to hold in her laugh. bakugou stared at the both of them with a genuine-looking smile on his face.

just then, kendo's face appeared from round the door. a hand gripped the door while her free hand picked monoma up by his collar. she smiled. "i saw what happened. sorry, was he causing trouble again? by the way, you two are like a power couple!" she showed a thumbs-up before leaving, dragging monoma after her.

"did you hear that?" y/n nudged kaminari. "she called us a power couple!" 

"right?" his eyes sparkled. "that's so cool! and i actually did it! i only used a very little amount— i controlled the discharge! oh my, the training works." he clapped his hands together happily.

"of course the training works! we took hours!" 

"why are the ones who did it so surprised that they did it?" sero asked, an amused smile on his face.

"i... support," bakugou grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he just hates monoma


	13. thirteen

𝙔/𝙉 𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙀𝘿 𝘽𝙇𝘼𝙉𝙆𝙇𝙔 at the test paper in her hands. 

on the inside, however, she was screaming. squealing. whatever. just then, kaminari approached her. 

"hey babe, i got an F!" he placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, leaning his head in front. 

"i got an F too!" she exclaimed, holding a hand out for a high-five.

sero, kirishima and the rest of the bakusquad looked at them, shaking their heads in disapproval. the both of them only gave a cheeky smile.

"hey," y/n's voice lowered to a whisper. "you didn't actually get an F, right?" 

"nope," he whispered back, showing her the grade on his paper. "i got a C." 

"me too!" y/n smiled, showing him hers. 

"oh," sero said from behind, and the two of them turned abruptly to see almost the whole class behind them. "you liars," a smile crept up his face.

—

"so," mina began, "since kaminari and y/n scored pretty well for the exam, i've decided to throw a party! everyone must come. it's tonight, meet at the common area. bring snacks if you have any!" 

"ooh!" uraraka clapped her hands together. "will there be games?" 

"yes," mina grinned evilly. 

"she's planning something, isn't she?" kaminari whispered into y/n's ear. 

"i bet," y/n whispered back.

"anyway, see you guys later!" mina got up, waving. "i'm going out now." 

—

y/n strolled into the common room, kaminari following after. he stared at their intertwined hands, blush creeping onto his face while a soft smile spread across his face. 

inside, the lights were flashing red and green and blue, changing color every time a second ticks by. uraraka and midoriya were talking about something while eating snacks, while bakugou was sulking in a corner with kirishima trying to get him to play a game.

"hey," mina greets them in the front. "come join the game," she ordered, pulling y/n along. "ochako! deku! come here too!" 

they walked further in to see everyone in a circle, a bottle in the middle. y/n immediately recognised the game: spin the bottle.

unwillingly, the two of them sat in the circle. "alright," mina decided, "i'll spin first to start off!" 

the bottle began turning rapidly, slowing to stop at midoriya. his face turned pink. "u-uh, mina—"

mina placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling. "it's okay," she mouthed to him, turning to glance at uraraka. 

after a few more rounds, it was y/n's turn. she looked around, spinning the bottle. it stopped at todoroki, who was seated beside mina.

"does this mean we need to kiss?" he asked. 

"yup," y/n said, scooting over and tilting his chin up with her index finger. she leaned forward in an aggravatingly slow pace. 

right when their lips were centimetres away, they got forced apart and kaminari placed his lips on y/n's, pulling her into a kiss. y/n smiled, kissing back. 

jirou had her hand over her mouth, watching the whole scene play out. mina was on her phone, all the time recording the whole thing.

when they broke apart, kaminari had a dark look on his face. "don't do that," he said.

"i wasn't planning to kiss him at all," she laughed. "i'm not that disloyal." 

kaminari pouted, going back to his seat. he pulled y/n onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her. 

bakugou cringed. "stop with the pda."


	14. fourteen

𝙄𝙏 𝙒𝘼𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙀𝙎𝙃 in the morning when y/n went to kaminari's dorm to find him. to give him his usual good morning's, hugs and such. "baby? are you there?" she asked as she pushed open the door slightly.

he didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her. he simply played with the basketball in his hands, twirling it on a finger, then stopping it.

y/n blinked but chose not to get angry or sad or frustrated because perhaps he just didn't hear her. "denki," she repeated, but she didn't get a response. she was sure he was ignoring her— but why?

walking forward, she tapped his shoulder, a little upset. he jumped, looked up, then gave her a half-smile. "hey, l/n." 

the use of her last name felt like a cold slap to the face and she could slowly feel herself losing it. "kami," she said, not being able to bring herself to call him by his full name. "what is this about?" 

he looked hurt that she called him kami, like he didn't just address her by her last name himself. "what? what do you want?" he asked in a sort of whiny voice, like he didn't want her around.

"i don't—" y/n started, then frowned. "i'm— what is up with you? what did i do?" 

she saw kaminari's expression change from stoic to confused, but she thought it was an act. "you didn't do anything wrong. what are you—"

she raised her voice, "can you drop the act? tell me what i did. is this about last night? todoroki? i'm sorry if that hurt you— it was staged. staged, so you would kiss me instead. i didn't kiss him, didn't plan to. what makes—"

she stopped abruptly when she saw kaminari's eyes glisten with tears. "stop yelling at me... please," he said in a small voice like he was scared, scared of the person he was supposed to be able to trust, to rely on.

"i—i'm sorry." y/n backed away, unconsciously forming a shield around herself. she turned around to walk out. "i can't do this right now." 

—

denki sat alone in his room after all classes were over. he was at a loss of what to do— he doesn't even remember why they fought. as much as he tried, he couldn't remember the context of their argument, what he did, why he started it in the first place. he was only aware enough to know that he had been jealous— again for a reason he forgot— and that y/n was probably really mad. 

he was frustrated, frustrated with himself. upset with his memory that constantly failed him. he wanted to apologise, to find y/n and talk it out, but he didn't even know what to apologise for.

as he contemplated, he fidgeted uncontrollably with his stuffed toy. he could feel little sparks of electricity going off from his fingers, but he was used to it and knew it was out of stress.

slowly, he got up, walking to y/n's room. he stood outside, lifting a hand to knock but letting it fall to his side instead. he hesitated. he didn't want to say something wrong because he didn't want to lose her, but he would have to talk it out with her sooner or later— just that dragging it for later would cause more damage to their relationship.

he squeezed his eyes shut, and knocked three times. he didn't dare to open them, not even when he heard the door creak open. he prepared himself for shouting or the worse that he could imagine, until he feels a pair of soft arms wrap around him.

he could feel his hoodie dampening from y/n's tears as he opened his eyes in surprise. "i'm sorry," he heard her say as she cried into his chest. "i— i shouldn't have yelled at you. i shouldn't have—"

she shut up when she felt him pat her head. one, two, three times. "i'm sorry. i don't know what happened. i don't remember. but please forgive me, y/n. whatever i did, i didn't mean to do it." 

she nodded against his chest. "can you forgive me too?" 

"love, there's nothing to forgive. you did nothing wrong," he said, like he was surprised that she was asking for his forgiveness, like the fact that she was even apologising was absurd.

y/n managed a small smile through her glassy eyes. "you're so perfect," she mumbled. "let's not fight again, okay?"

"okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his memory fails him because his brain fries so often


	15. fifteen

"𝙈𝙊𝙈, 𝙋𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙎𝙀, 𝙄 don't want to go," y/n pleaded, her voice breaking as she forced herself to hold her tears in. she begged her mother to let her stay, clinging onto a thin thread of hope.

"honey, i know you want to stay in japan; you've made many friends— even got a boyfriend— who you love, but i've already rejected the job offer once for you. we aren't going too far either... please understand, y/n— we're not so well off. we need the job." her mother placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

y/n knew that she ought to understand, so she nodded sadly, trying to digest the information. she sank to the ground, letting her tears fall. she didn't want to break the news. she didn't even want to leave. just as she thought everything in her life was becoming perfect, it just had to mess up.

"when are we coming back?" y/n asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

her parents exchanged glances. taking a deep breath, her mother said, "y/n, we aren't." 

the thread broke.

—

slowly, listlessly, y/n trudged to school. she didn't feel the same amount of serotonin she usually got when she entered the school gates. it had seemingly started to snow; y/n shuddered in the dangerously cold climate.

she got questioning looks from some of her classmates when she stepped into the classroom. however, none of them asked her what was wrong. until mina saw her.

"hey, y/n, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. peering around the room to make sure kaminari hadn't arrived yet, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "did you and kami fight?" 

a small smile broke out onto her face as y/n shook her head, no. "i'm moving." 

at this, heads whipped around to face y/n, who was about to burst into tears. she struggled to hold them in, to make sure her voice didn't tremble when she noticed the love of her life stop at the entrance of the classroom, eyes widening in shock. "hi, denki." 

"you're what?" he rushed over to her, cupping her face in his hands gently. "you're moving?" he blinked rapidly, like he was trying to accept the news. "to where?" 

"i'm going to busan," y/n said. "in korea." 

"why? is it because of our fight?" denki asked, and she could tell he was trying his best not to be sad about it, to be understanding. to not show he was hurting so she wouldn't feel so bad when she moved.

she could see through all that, though.

"no, my parents are going there for work. i have to go too." 

he tilted his head up, blinking once or twice, then looked back at her, staring into her eyes. "when are you leaving?" 

"in about a week," she replied, tears starting to stream freely down her cheeks. "actually, five days." 

"is it transitory? when will you come back?" 

"i don't think i will," y/n mustered. "t—they said we won't be coming back, but i think we will if the company closes down and such. i know it's wrong to wish for these kind of things, and i know i ought to support them, but—"

"love, look at me." kaminari brushed her hair out of her face. "it's gonna be fine. we can call when we're free. there's no time difference either!" he tried his best to sound cheerful.

"it's not the same," y/n sobbed, "but i promise i'll call you every day." 

dejection infused the classroom and several girls shed some tears. "we're gonna miss you, y/n," kirishima said, patting her back. 

"i'll miss you guys too. for now, let's enjoy the time we have left?" she asked as though it were a request. 

"yeah." kaminari agreed, a teardrop falling from his eye.


	16. sixteen

𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙁𝙄𝙑𝙀 𝘿𝘼𝙔𝙎 they had left passed by in the blink of an eye. mostly, denki and y/n either spent time alone together or they would go shopping with the clssd because todoroki wanted to max out his father's credit card.

countless hours were spent on simply crying, because when one of them got emotional, the rest teared up, too.

when y/n was busy, and denki was left alone, he would try to drown out his thoughts by playing basketball. just by throwing the ball through the hoop over and over, he found that it was distracting enough to give him a serene mind. 

the days had a dearth of happiness, however, because they were so aware that it was all going to end soon. how long could five days last?

y/n didn't want to let the solace that she found within denki's presence go.

—

before they knew it, time had flown by and it was the day y/n had to leave the country.

she could already feel her heart sinking when she packed her luggage. her thoughts were all messed up and i don't want to go i don't want to go and that was all she could think of. since morning, she'd been thinking about reasons to stay— but after going through each of them like they were scenarios in her head, she found that she didn't have a choice either way.

by nightfall, she was crying, sobbing into denki's arms. "i don't want to leave you," she said, out loud, like that would miraculously change anything.

she could feel his grip on her tighten. "i don't want you to leave me either, love," he replied.

most of the class came to the airport with y/n, bidding farewell to her. denki couldn't accept it but waved goodbye to her anyway. 'don't think about it,' he warned himself. hence, he actively chose to ignore the fact that it would be around 2 months when he could touch her again. he actively ignored the fact that they could grow apart and eventually call it quits. he ignored all the incessant thoughts that resounded through his head.

except, actively ignoring something also meant he was actively noticing it, so he was aware that he was going to miss y/n a ton.

y/n wiped a tear from his face with her hand. "hey, seeing you cry hurts me. let's make this goodbye a happy one, so that i can leave with happy memories of you." 

he nodded. sniffed once or twice. she truly was a positive thinker— he really admired that about her. 

y/n smiled, although her eyes had a layer of tears and he could basically see his own reflection in it. "my parents are waiting over there," she whispered, pointing her index finger at an older couple standing somewhere further away. their eyes crinkled at the corners when they smiled, her mother waving at them. y/n waved back. "baby, i'm gonna have to go now." 

he lifted her hair, pressing his lips to her forehead. "i'll miss you. call me when you arrive at your destination...?"

"sure," she aggressively wiped her eyes. already beginning to walk backwards, she waved to denki, and the rest of the class. then, turning around, she rushed forward to give her parents a hug. 

just when denki was about to turn to leave, he turned around at the mention of his name. "denki!" 

y/n struggled to make a heart with her fingers, and when she succeeded she showed it to him, stretching her arms outward. "i love you!!"

he cupped his hands round his mouth in order to echo his voice. "i love you too!" 

with that, she seemed satisfied, and turned around. she didn't look back anymore when she heard the announcement, _"would all passengers travelling to busan on flight FR3421 please have your boarding passes and passports ready for boarding. flight FR3421, now boarding at gate 21."_


	17. seventeen

𝙔/𝙉 𝙐𝙉𝙒𝙄𝙇𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙇𝙔 𝙋𝙍𝙀𝙎𝙎𝙀𝘿 the button to end the call, sighing as she threw on a coat, scarf and earmuffs before she went outside to practice her quirk.

her thoughts were like wind, swirling around her as she tried to lengthen the duration that she could make her shield last. she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a long distance relationship. she'd heard from many people that it usually resulted in a break up due to lack of communication or simply because they were both too busy with their own lives.

for others, it was because they realised that they could live without their partner, that existing was still comfortable and they didn't really feel a piece of them missing. that caused some of them to believe that their partner was not 'the one' meant for them, and hence they broke up.

y/n's shield broke, splitting apart as she panted, out of breath. she checked her stopwatch— she'd exceeded her previous record of 20 minutes— she'd lasted 21 minutes. 

she smiled to herself, continuing to practice until she broke her own record three times in a row.

when that was accomplished, she let out a breath, falling onto the snow-filled ground. she grinned at the cold seeping up her back— unlike others, she actually enjoyed it. 

as she lay down on the soft yet ice cold snow, she stared up at the night sky. it was beautiful, hundreds of stars scattered across the sky, illuminating it. they danced around the moon, each looking like they had their own story. 

y/n only snapped out of her trance when her mother called her into the house. 

"huh? what?" 

"my friend, also my colleague, apparently saw a blonde guy with this black thing in his hair, and she said he's walking around in like, a shirt and pants and a jacket. in this weather," she gestured to the snow falling between the space in her fingers. "he was wearing these blue spectacles, too." 

y/n gawked. "he was what?" 

"wearing blue spectacles. gosh, y/n, listen when i talk to you. anyway— he's looking for you, apparently, and he—"

"alright, mom! thanks for informing me!" y/n yelled, breaking into a sprint as she darted for the streets. 

"he was sighted near my office! i took you there this morning!" her mother's voice faded into the distance, and y/n looked back to flash her an 'ok' sign with her fingers. 

she walked around the area outside the building of the company that hired her mother. her eyes trailed along the fuzzy, golden street lights, the buildings, the cars, the benches—

the benches. her eyes landed on a bench where a boy sat, shivering so much, arms wrapped around his own torso in order to warm himself from the cold. his hair had a streak of black on the blonde, and his golden eyes kept darting around, as if he was searching for something. 

undeniably, it was denki.

"denki!" y/n called, rushing over to him and cupping his face with her hands. "what are you doing here?" 

he let her squish his cheeks. "i missed you." 

"i know, but, you're in korea. how did you even get here?" 

"...koji helped me ask eagles." 

y/n laughed. "eagles dragged you here?" 

"pretty much." 

she smiled at him. that explained the crinkles and scratch marks on the sleeve of his jacket. 

"where are your mittens?" he asked suddenly, clutching her hands with a pout. "you should be wearing mittens!" 

"..." y/n stared at him, mouth agape. "i was training. need my hands to form my quirk." she paused. "why are you asking me that? you're barely wearing enough layers. you're freezing, look. wait a second..." she slowly unwrapped her scarf from her neck.

"no, no, no, no!" he gestured for her to stop. "don't! you'll freeze." 

y/n gave him a death glare. "you need it more than i do." 

"...that's true." 

he let her slip the scarf on him, and wrapped it around his neck loosely. "couldn't you have come in at least a winter jacket?" 

"i forgot! i was in a rush," he protested. 

"why would you do this?" y/n rocked back and forth on her heels. "you know, you're freezing and all. even got transported like eagles." 

"because my love for you is this big!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms as far as they could go. "beyond the universe. they can't understand, can't comprehend it. so i can freeze. i can go through sun and rain and snow and hail— you get the point— for you. i'll do it if i can see you, and hold you, and kiss you, and..." his voice trailed off, a nervous smile curling the corner of his lips upward. "you get the message." 

a tint of pink dusted y/n's cheeks as she pulled him in, her hands on either side of his face, as she pressed her lips to his.

when they pulled away, y/n didn't remove her hands from his face, their foreheads touching. "i'm in love with you." 

"me too." 

"denki!" she laughed, peering up at him afterwards. 

"i love you too, yeah, you know. just glad i..." 

"you?" y/n questioned.

"found you," a smile played on his lips as y/n blinked in realisation.

_the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (read below for an   
> explanation of sorts)
> 
> basically the book is literally titled hide & seek. yall know how to play the game, right? so at the end, it's like he found her, ('found you.') just like how she 'got him out of hiding' with his feelings about how he didn't have a very good impression of himself. their relationship started with hide and seek, ended with hide and seek.
> 
> ok, hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
